Warmth
by Ashikawarin
Summary: Just a random story how when they needed each other the most. PS : I've not watch episode 9 & 10 yet cause of plenty of reason so yeah. Sorry if there was any mistake


I see her back as I entered the hall. It's void of any sound. Everyone has already left. The ceremony was over, I barely made it due to an emergency in the hospital. I stood at the entrance rooted to the ground, the rain just hitting the edge of my pants. It was cold, too cold to be alone.

I wanted to say something, but what could be right words to say in a situation like this. She loved him, she respected him. She wanted to be like him. All those years, gearing herself for the inevitable. When it arrives, it came too fast and too sudden. She wasn't ready.

As the priests re-entered the area, she turns around to walk out of the empty hall only to see me standing by the entrance. There's no polite smile or a nod. There was just eyes wet with tears, and a pained look across her face. She looks down onto the floor, avoiding any further eye contact. I make an attempt to grab her shoulder as she walks by, but she skirts around me and headed out into the pouring rain.

I turned my back against the entrance and gave a full respectable bow towards the priests as they carried off the body. I couldn't be there for her during the funeral, but I wasn't going to let her be alone now. Running across a few blocks, I came up to a playground and there she was. Sitting on the swing in the pouring rain. She wasn't alright, she's not going to be for a while.

She noticed me approaching and makes an attempt get away. She stands, at that moment I reached her and grabbed the chains of the swing, preventing her from moving away. We let the silence around us engulf us. No words is enough for this sorrow, nothing is enough to ease her pain. I reached around her, placing one hand on her back and the other on her head. She leans into my shoulder and grabs the side of my arms. I could hear her sobbing, her body shaking. She was cold, and all I could hope was that my body heat could warm her up. That my companionship was enough to keep her heart warm through the coldest storm of her life.

* * *

I walked into the hall, it was empty. But I had expected that, she didn't had much friends and neither did he. I was on the last shift today, and just on the day that I needed to rush off, my car broke down. I was too late, I had missed the ceremony but I had to come.

He was standing still in the middle of the hall, his hand by his side. There was no sound other than the chime of the bells. I walked up towards him, heels against the wooden floor giving away my presence. But still he doesn't turn to acknowledge me.

I came up beside him and got my last look at her. Even in death, she is smiling. She was his everything, his life, his parent, his grandmother, his anchor. He knew death came to everyone, and as her days were numbered he was preparing for the inevitable. When death arrives, it doesn't come knocking when we expects it, it doesn't make itself known. It comes in silence, it comes fast. It comes and it goes, and the ones left in the living learns to cope with it.

How is he coping with it, he keeps everything to himself. He shoulders the world on his back, he never shares it. I want to help him, but no words will be enough to fill the hole his grandmother have left in his heart.

So instead of words, I let the silence engulf us. I reached over and slip my hand through his. But he jerks away and turns his back to me. Every other day where he walks away from me, I let him. But not today. I reach out from behind him and take him in my arms. I rest my forehead on his back and tightens my grip. Though I am dripping wet from the pouring rain outside, I still feel warmer then he currently is. He doesn't pull my arms away, or makes any attempt to run. He lets me hold him, and slowly his shoulder starts to shake. He tilts his head down and brings one hand to his face while he clenches the other.

I hope that my strength was enough to tide him through the highest waves crashing into his life. I prayed that my warmth is something he would remember when he reaches into an empty home tonight.

* * *

It's been raining the past days. I was cold and afraid. He's been out for 3 days, the tension grew as his monitor showed no signs of improvements. I check in on him every free time I get. Everyone around seems distracted. How could this happen. A nurse was calling out for me, she was stationed at his bed. Did something happen. I refuse to brace myself for the worst.

I approached his bed, and saw his eyes wide open. He looks lost and frantic. But in that moment, I finally felt warmth seeping back into my body. I rushed up towards him and place my hand on his cheek. I hope that it would calm him down. Was he always this cold, I can't remember?

His vitals were stable, his responses to pain was right, his eyes were responding to the light. He was going to be alright. I felt a smile forming on my face as tears began to stream down my face. I lowered myself to his level. All the minutes of worrying and fear has been washed away from just looking into his eye.

* * *

The first thing I saw was the ceiling, I felt cold and stiff. I hear the beeping of countless machines around me, I hear the soft whispers of the people surrounding me. I make an attempt to sit up, but strong hands pushes me back down. The person is calling for someone, a doctor. I remembered what happen. I got into an accident. I thought I wasn't going to make it. I was all alone, at the end of the tunnel, with no radio transmitter, no form of making contact.

My eyesight was returning, I felt someone prick my finger tip. I open my mouth to speak but stopped as I saw her coming into my sight. She places one hand on my cheek while the other adjusted the tube connected to the machine. Her hands felt warm against my cold face. She looks at me straight in the eye, and a wide smile broke across her face but at the same time tears were streaming down her face.

In that moment of happiness and relief, I felt the last layer of solid ice wall surrounding my heart melted.

* * *

Hey! This is sorta my notes:

I was just on my way home where I thought about this. So I decided to write it and see how it turned out. 

I hope that my writing is alright and it wasn't too much of a weird jump from scene to scene.

I hope anyone reading this would enjoy it!  
Major thanks for the love for my first fic on code blue ever!

Here is a shout out to everyone who've read my first story "Understanding"  
The comments truly makes me happy. I love to reread them when I feel awful  
[Only recently I realise that the drastic mood changes and constant feeling of emptiness isn't normal]  
So thank you for making my life easier each day.

Thank you all so so much!

To anyone reading this anywhere in the world,

Have a good day/afternoon/evening/night!  
Let's spread love and joy and kindness, cause the world is a hard enough place to live in.

Love you guys so much


End file.
